Enemies
by Suzu-chan08
Summary: Irritated with all of the fighting, the Hokage sends the Neji and Sakura out of the village, ordering them to not come back until the settled their differences. Rated T for language, violence, etc.


_A/N: I redid the story because….well, bluntly, it sucked BIG TIME! So here we go, with the new and improved story. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me? Happy now? You just had to rub it in.**

_**

* * *

**_

A certain pink-haired kunoichi huffed angrily as she looked up into pearl-like orbs," Oh fuck you, Hyuga!"

Said Hyuga glared at the woman who was a head shorter than him and scoffed. "Sorry, but I try to refrain from making mistakes! No wonder Uchiha left you, hell, even I'd pick a pedophile over you."

Next thing he knew, his cheek burned as Sakura seethed, lowering her hand.

"How dare yo-"

"ENOUGH!"

The two were both cut off as the ground rumbled beneath them. The Hokage stood up from her desk, finally tired of their bickering.

"You know what, I'm tired of the fighting, god dammit! Fine though, if you're going to act like children, I might as well treat you as children! When you leave this office, you two are to pack your bags and head out into the woods. You are to not come back until you have resolved your differences. Now get the hell out of my office!"

In five seconds, the brunette and pinkette's facial expressions changed from shocked, angry, surprised, annoyed and more. Not able to say anything more, the two trudged out and into the hallway, momentarily shoving each other to get out of the doorway.

A sudden spark flew through Sakura's veins as she bumped him, she ignored it and focused chakra to her elbow, before elbowing him out of the way. The female smirked inwardly before speaking," Oops, my bad, Hyuga-_san_." Her words dripping with sugar.

Creamy white eyes narrowed at the short kunoichi, before following behind her.

_Pink bitch._

_

* * *

_

Half an hour later the two young ninja met each other at the Konoha gates Sakura, ignoring a certain Hyuga, bid her goodbyes to Kotetsu and Izumo and soon the two were on their way.

_This is ridiculous! What kind of mission sends two people out to bond and become friends? Like that'd even happen between me and this stoic bastard,_ Sakura fumed inwardly.

Too lost in her thoughts, she was surprised when she looked up and saw that the brown-haired male was far too up ahead. She almost couldn't even see him.

Oops. The pink-haired beauty raced up to keep up with his pace, already wanting to go back to Konoha.

_Damn you, Tsunade._

_

* * *

_

Half an hour later, they had finally picked a place to camp out. It was silent as the two watched the fire flicker. At the moment, Sakura wished she could dance as graceful ass the fire.

The orange flames had her in a trance, there were bright, beautiful but dangerous. Sakura scooted a little closer to the warmth that the flames gave off. The fire-gazer stuck her hand out slowly, reaching towards the orange warmt-

"Sakura!"

The Hyuga had currently been reading a book of his when he looked up and noticed that a certain pinkette was about to reach her hand into the fire, supposedly trying to catch the flames in her hand.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and immediately felt the hot flames near her skin. She retracted her palm as quick as lighting, still slightly wishing that she had the ability to carry fire in her hands.

Neji, noticing her expression, sighed and scooted closer to her," You want to hold the fire, huh?"

She nodded meekly, embarrassed he had caught her like that.

"I have a trick, watch closely," the brunette stuck his hand out, as he built up chakra in his hand. It coated his hand like a second layer.

"You have better chakra control so it'll be easier for you. My mother taught me this when I was of young age. "Neji then swiftly slashed the top of the fire. Surprisingly, it came off into his hand, but instead of being orange it was glowing a bright blue.

It looked as though his hand was a lighter. Sakura gazed at it in awe, now excited, she copied what he did. And soon enough, a ball of blue flames were dancing like ballerinas in her hand.

Too distracted with the beautiful performance the flames were giving her, she let her chakra down unconsciously.

All of a sudden, the small fire enlarged and turned back to its original color. Sakura quickly covered herself with her arms, her head ducking down.

But it was too late, the fire was falling quickly down upon her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blast of pain to rush through her.

But for some reason, it never came.

Opening her eyes slowly, Sakura was met with the back of the Hyuga, he hovered above her before he sat back on the ground, his face distorted in pain. She quickly caught on.

"Oh, you idiot!" Sakura turned him around to her and looked for the wound. She soon found it, covered a good part of his arm, below his elbow was a burn, looking as painful as it can get.

She hovered her hand above it, trying to heal as much as she could. After a few minutes, she had done all she could so she just wrapped a gauze around it.

"You didn't have to do that for me, you know."

He rose his eyebrow at her," What man would I be if I didn't? Besides, instead of arguing with me about it should you be thanking me?"

Sakura smiled and grabbed his head in her hands and pecked him on the cheek. Rosebushes grew on her cheeks before she squeaked out a thank you and hurriedly scooted away.

Sakura glanced at the brunette from the corner of her eye before switching her gaze to the star-lit sky.

_Maybe this mission won't be so bad after all._

* * *

And it's over! This was originally a one-shot but now a decided to actually continue it. Thanks for reading. Update will be soon!


End file.
